Sorting Out Your Past and Present
by Elvish-Princess99
Summary: Going on holiday with the Doctor? Your expectations should never be high... When the Doctor loses the group looking for the TARDIS, he finds there's more to vampires than anyone thought. Add a blast from a past and you've something that'll need sorting..
1. Chapter 1

_A.N: I'm writing this mainly because there's just not enough TenMartha fics in this world. And I REALLY wanted to write a Doctor Who fic. Good? Bad? Please tell me! By the way, has anyone heard the Doctor is getting a NEW companion? With Freema only returning HALF WAY THROUGH the series?! _

_

* * *

_The Doctor was in the library, his favourite hiding place.

Jack was in his room, Martha in hers.

The Doctor wasn't in the library to read. No.

He was in there because sometimes, he got tired of hiding everything behind a grin. Sometimes, even he needed to let his emotions all out. Slumping into his favourite armchair, he allowed the tears to make tracks down his face. "Rose..."

Martha was in a similar condition for completely different reason. "Martha Jones. Nearly qualified med-student, victim of unrequited love..."

_'And the worst thing,' _she thought, _'What hurts the most is when he looks at me. After I've saved his life, or he mine, or we've averted a terrible disaster. He looks at me with something in his eye. Then I feel like I'm the woman. And then it goes.'_

The TARDIS made a comforting noise. She couldn't quite decipher the words, but she guessed the meaning. "Thanks." she whispered.

* * *

It was some hours before either felt or looked ready to face anyone. But soon hunger called and the Doctor made his way to the 'kitchen' where the machine able to call up nearly any meal in the universe resided.

Martha and Jack were already seated there, with some pretty simple fare considering what was on offer. "Hey." Jack chastised him, seeing his face. "Don't turn your nose up at pasta. Sometimes simple is best."

The Doctor grinned. "Have to admit, can't argue with that." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well...C'mon. Join us."

After the Doctor had found out for himself how true Jack's earlier comments were, he decided it was time to go somewhere. "Anyone have any special requests for our next destination?" he asked.

"I'd like to go to this planet..." Jack began wistfully. "This one where the beach is the Main Feature. The temperature is just right. There's always a glorious sunset, and the nights are always clear and star-studded. Calor, I think it's called."

The Doctor smiled. "Yeah, I've heard it's pretty amazing. Great idea, I'll get to setting the co-ordinates."

Martha smirked. "You've never been, because there's never any trouble."

"Now that is absolute rubb-" he began, "Or maybe a teeny bit true..." He finished quailing under her look. "How did you find out about that planet anyway?"

Jack began to look a tiny bit shifty. Like he was about to present a story he wasn't entirely sure would stand up for inspection. Martha was watching closely. Almost as though she had an interest in how this turned out. "Now...If you're gonna leave travel brochures lying around..." he began.

"I don't. They're always in my...room." he replied. Realization dawned. Martha began to look worried. The Doctor spotted her face and sent her a penetrating, suspicious glare.

Jack sent her a look, which was equal parts 'TRAITOR' and equal parts 'PANIC.'

"What?!" she asked, shifting uncomfortably. Her eyes darted to the exit, where safety lay. If she was faster than a 900 year old Time Lord. One who was highly suspicious.

She darted out in a break for freedom, hotly pursued by two men.

The Doctor launched himself at her, in a full-on rugby tackle. "AAAAAH! JACK!" she howled.

He sat on her to make sure she couldn't escape. "Are you ticklish Martha Jones?" he hissed in tones that were positively evil.

She froze as his breath tickled her ear. In normal circumstances this would have been an experience to be savoured. But now...

"No." she lied defiantly. A trace of hope darted across Jack's face. "Let's find out..." his grin matched his sinister tone, causing her to shiver.

Martha began to writhe desperately, in an attempt to shake him off. She planted her hands on her chest. His eyes locked with hers at the contact, and there was something else in there mixed in with the shock.

Forcing herself to concentrate, she licked her lips, and pushed. He almost tumbled off, but not quite. "You asked for it." he muttered, and then began the torture.

She began to shriek at once, causing Jack to hiss, "Weakling." After withstanding it for five minutes, no more could be taken.

"_Anything. I'll tell you anything! Just stop!_" He obliged, aim achieved.

"Like what you clearly know about him, in relation to my room and that brochure?" he demanded. She looked a lot less certain. "If you'd prefer I resumed..." he offered cracking his knuckles in a threatening way.

"I'll talk. But if I do, keep him away from me!" She begged. The Doctor nodded looking at Jack's face, which was now full part 'TRAITOR'.

* * *

The Doctor had just set the co-ordinates for Calor, unable to resist Jack's description. Now, all three were in the living room. The Doctor grinned (evilly) at Martha; safe in the knowledge he'd soon know what was going on.

"So, Miss Jones. What do you know about him, and my room?"

"Well, y'know it's April the 1st? _Before_ twelve in the afternoon?" She began, hoping he'd get the hint.

"This isn't sounding good." The Doctor muttered. "I need detail."

"He went in with a can of silly string! And lipstick! He came out with quite a bit of your stuff, I dunno where he has it!" came out in a rush. "WHAT?!" The Doctor roared, almost breaking his neck as he turned to look at Jack.

Jack stood, sensing danger. He broke into a run, but The Doctor was faster.

"We-he-he-hell..." he hissed, in a scarily quiet voice as he chased Jack.

"_What are you playing at, messing with my room?!_" Deep breath. "_AND nicking my stuff_?!" he shrieked as he launched himself at some one for the second time in as many minutes.

Martha panicked, as Jack sent a concentrated glare of fury at her, from underneath the Doctor. "I told you I wasn't responsible for my actions if he tickled me!" she cried.

"You were WORKING with him?!" The Doctor looked apoplectic.

"No!" she yelled. "I just promised!"

The sensation of the TARDIS materialising made all three pause. "This. Is. Not. Over." The Doctor breathed. He swung open the doors, revealing a glorious orange and pink sunset and a deep turquoise sea with soft, foamy waves.

* * *

**A.N. A reasonably pathetic prank, I'll admit. But who says the greatest pranks need to be detailed? If you want this genius but covert prank described, but ask and I will tell.**

**P.S. This story is currently being overhauled grammar-wise and basic changes will be made. I won't however mess with the actual story but _will _be deleting Chapter 5 in the near future, as I'm nearly finished with the replacement. The summary has been changed, and updates will be more regular than previously but allowing for exams.  
**


	2. Hotels, Receptionists and Arguments

_AN: Yep, I am back. News Update, courtesy of Lady Eivel and BBCi. Catherine Tate will be joining us again. How does THAT make you feel? By the way, I'm SO sorry this update taking so long. I actually had the second chapter written before the first one went up! But then I just didn't like it. And that kept happening until five am yesterday when I finished this version and I managed to get to sleep. To wake up to a power cut. And THEN I wasn't allowed to put it up by the computer! This should've been here yesterday. Very sorry. Here's the great people who reviewed last chapter:_

_Lady Eivel, __Gamine Madcap, __Syreene, __Ashes2Dreams, __Reefgirl, __eXtErMiNaTe56_

* * *

The scene before them was amazing. The sun was slowly sinking below the bluest sea Martha had ever seen. In front of them there was still plenty of people on the beach. "Mixed customers." Jack said noting the aliens, slightly surprised.

To the west, Martha could see the hints of a ruined city on top of a mountain, poking above the wood which spread over the land to the west as far as the eye could see. East, a road led off the beach to a crossroads. "That's where we're headed." The Doctor grinned, already leading the way.

Not far along the path they discovered where everyone was arriving and departing from. A ship was landing, and like at a bus station, a group of people were waiting to get on, and discussing schedules.

"Hang on," Martha said, pausing as a thought struck her. "Aren't we planning on staying in a hotel?" "Yessss...where is this going?" The Doctor replied. "I've really only got the clothes I'm wearing, and no-one has any money as far as I can see."

"That _is_ a good point." The Doctor admitted, turning back. "C'mon, there'll be something for you in the TARDIS."

Martha was delighted with the large selection of clothes. She and Jack picked some, while the Doctor disappeared with the brochure to get money in the right currency.

The Doctor found some suitcases, and they packed the clothes, and all the essentials they'd need for a lengthy stay. "Finally, we're ready." Jack said, sighing pointedly. The Doctor gave him a filthy look and led the way out.

The path turned out to go up a pretty steep hill, which isn't the best thing to walk up if you've got a heavy suitcase. There was more than a few curses, until they reached the crest.

"Way to pick a hotel." Martha breathed, gazing at the selection stretched out in the valley before them. "How do we pick?" Jack asked, seeing a problem with so much choice. "Quickly. It's getting dark." The Doctor muttered.

Martha was transfixed by a faintly luminous hotel, which happened to be near the beach and possess a large pool. She relayed this information to the guys, already half-way down the hill. "Structural equivalent to the Master." the Doctor muttered, before setting after her with Jack.

* * *

When Martha got to the hotel, she _had _to stop a little way from the entrance. Partly due to the _amazing _doors- translucent green glass rimmed with gold- mainly due to the large group who'd got there first. "_C'est tres belle!_" One was saying to the other. Martha grinned, she hadn't expected to see _French _people here.

When she arrived at the doors, she spotted the welcome sign. It read: '_Bienvenue à l'hôtel de reptile ! Appréciez votre sejour !' _She stepped back to getter look, when it began to shimmer. That turned into a stumble what _would _have turned into a painful fall, had not the Doctor (luckily) arrived to catch her.

The sign now read: '_Welcome to The Reptile Hotel! Enjoy your stay!__' _"Changes to whatever language the customer speaks." The Doctor told her, setting her on her feet.

"I tripped!" she snapped at Jack, who'd raised his eyebrows, as though unable to believe a mere _sign _could unsettle the great Martha Jones. His mocking grin didn't cut any ice either.

The Doctor turned to them. "Any preferred aliases? We aren't exactly unknown out there." "Ben Harper." Jack said immediately. "What? Like the '_My Family'_ Ben Harper?" Martha asked. "I like it." he shrugged. "I'll be Lisa Simpson, then." Martha grinned. "Bet you won't know this one...Gideon Seymour from the book 'Gideon The Cutpurse." The Doctor said. "You're right, I've never heard of it." Jack replied, after thinking for a while.

* * *

Jack went on ahead of The Doctor and Martha. "Hey!" he called after gasping loudly. "Prepare to be amazed then shocked. Or shocked then amazed I suppose..."

Martha and The Doctor followed him through wondering if there was dangerous fumes he shouldn't have inhaled. Then they saw what he was seeing.

The inside of the building was the same as the outside, glowing a gentle green. The floor was of a dazzling gold material. That was the amazing part.

"They're like Voldemort after his transformation in the cauldron at the end of the fourth Harry Potter." Martha said in awed tones, after seeing the staff. Jack nodded fervently at her words, while the Doctor just looked confused. "Explain later." Martha promised, still gawping at the staff. They had angled, yellow eyes with slits for pupils. Their noses were flat and wide, and their bodies were covered in _scales_.

"Come On. Show's over." The Doctor announced. "Tw- Ten minutes..." Jack muttered flapping a hand at him.

* * *

"There's a free desk." Martha said, finally bored, pulling a protesting Doctor after her. "I _hate _receptionists." he whined, now the moment had come. "Tough."

Fifteen minutes later, relieved of money and furnished with only _two _room keys, the Doctor wondered how his companions would take the news. As they entered the (thankfully) empty lift, he sighed and broke the news.

"YOU ONLY GOT _TWO _ROOMS?!" Martha shrieked. "There _are _three _single_ beds..." The Doctor pointed out, trying to be optimistic. "That's one thing." she allowed. "But who's getting what?"

After the rooms had been sorted out, (Martha and The Doctor in one room -neither willing to share with Jack after his 'joke'- and Jack in the other) everyone took some time out to calm down.

"Wouldn't it have been healthier to take the stairs?" Martha asked. "Not when you're on the top floor of a three hundred storey building, it wouldn't." Jack replied. "We're here." The Doctor said in relief. "Here's the keys to your room Jack. Night."

* * *

A.N: _Right to begin: That French is as close I could get it. "C'est tres belle!" means "It's very beautiful!" ._ _I know there's next to no action in these chapters, but I'm just establishing the story. There will be soon, promise. Oh, and the holiday mightn't have been ruined YET, but there's plenty time for that._


	3. Garlic in the Night

A.N: I'm sorry this took so long. I've had writer's block . But sadly, in a week I'll be going into the final year of my Standard Grade course and FanFiction has to take a backseat to homework if I want to live by the first week, so updates will be like this only _way _longer.

* * *

Martha woke up to the insistent ringing of her mobile. She decided if it was her mother she wouldn't answer. It felt early, and an argument about her whereabouts in the morning was more than she could handle.

She opened the phone, sleepily said "Hello?" and cursed when she realised she hadn't checked the caller ID. "Hi, Martha." someone said. Martha grinned. "Donna, not so loud. It's...crap. Six in the morning. Call you later."

The Doctor stirred, and made a rude gesture in the direction of the phone through half closed eyes. As she rolled over, Martha privately agreed.

She got up at ten, and wen to watch TV. then she remembered Donna. Number dialled, she waited while it rang. "Hello?" "Hi, Donna. Remember you called earlier? To talk, or for a reason?" Martha said.

"A reason." Donna replied. "Remember when I was emotionally scarred and left when my favourite writer turned out to be a sexist pig?" "The one that swore at me for treating his wounds and doing a man's job?" Martha grinned. "Forgot he was stupid too. Well, I'd like to come back now." "Great!" Martha said. "We're on holiday, so that's perfect."

"Holiday?" Donna said, surprised. "Didn't know he knew what the word meant." "I gave him the definition." Martha laughed. "See you. I'll tell him to get you." "Bye."

The Doctor got up at eleven. He found Martha watching TV, and gave her a baleful glare before sitting down beside her. "Stop that." She replied. "I can't control when I'm called." He acknowledged this with a nod, just as Jack burst in.

"You're up early Jack." The Doctor said as he sat down. "Who was calling anyway?" he added to Martha. "Donna. She wants to come over and you're chauffeur."

"_Or _she couldn't wait fifty million years or thereabouts, and get a shuttle." Martha raised an eyebrow. "Joking, joking. I'm _going._" She blew him a kiss, not noticing the faint blush that spread across his cheeks.

After he'd left Martha and Jack decided to get breakfast and go for a walk. "We should go see what that forest's like." Martha said looking over her shoulder as they entered the hotel after an hour's walking. "Need a map." Jack remarked eyeing the distance.

The Doctor and Donna came up behind them. "What took you?" Jack asked. "People with time machines don't take an hour and a half to fetch someone." "Had breakfast at Donna's." the Doctor replied. "How does that explain taking an hour and a half?" "The distance to the TARDIS..." Donna glanced round. "You really are _terrible _at landing."

"Where's the TARDIS?" Martha asked suspiciously as they got in the lift. "Er...in the forest. It's really quite far, but I've got a map. I made a good guess about its position." Martha narrowed her eyes. He gulped.

After an argument about where Donna would sleep, it was decided she would have the Doctor's bed and he the couch. They went down to dinner at four o' clock, and finished at five. "So what do we do?" Jack asked. "Can we go explore that wood?" Martha asked. "I can mark where the TARDIS is." The Doctor grinned.

After an hour in the woods, it was decided they were lost. "I thought you had a map!" Donna cried. "I can't read it in this gloom!" he snarled, squinting. "And my glasses are in the TARDIS!"

Martha suddenly put her head to one side. "D'you hear voices?" she asked. "There's no wind." "And something smells _really _bad." Donna added, wrinkling her nose. Martha began to lead the way in the direction of the voices.

"I hope they aren't dangerous." she frowned. "Martha! We're on holiday, what could possibly be dangerous?" Jack said, chuckling in a forced way. "_Jack! _You've _jinxed _us." Donna snapped, groaning.

The smell grew stronger as the voices grew louder. "Can't be vampires." the Doctor quipped, identifying garlic. The trees began to thin until they were eventually on the edge of a clearing.

The 'people' inside had a bonfire with a ring of garlic surrounding it. One was speaking, while a group of at least twenty were listening. He, for the voice sounded like a male's, was speaking in a strange hissing language which the Doctor, Martha, Jack and Donna couldn't understand.

His face was very pale, and his eyes seemed to be gleaming red. He was almost shouting now, and his expression was one of ecstasy as he raised a clove to his mouth and bit into it.

Donna shrieked as he bit into it, causing all the vampires (for that was what they were) to suddenly look round at them. "INTRUDERS! _Humans witnessing the sacred ceremony! KILL THEM!" _The leader shrieked, pointing at them.

Martha, Donna, Jack and the Doctor had began to sprint as soon as he'd opened his mouth and revealed his fangs. Now they increased their speed. Martha heard clicks. "They've got guns!" she gasped.

The Doctor grasped her hand, pulling her even faster. Jack did the same for Donna. Martha cursed running for your life wholeheartedly as she did exactly that. A shot rang out, causing them all to swear. They heard it bury itself in a tree.

In the confusion Martha lost the Doctor's hand. She heard a happy shout, and then a worried "Martha?" She ran into his arms, the beginnings of a hysterical laugh rising inside her.

Another shot rang out, but this time there was no sound of it burrowing into a tree. The vampires hissing yells and footsteps began to recede as though they were retreating..

"They wouldn't do that unless they'd hit someone." The Doctor said, paler than usual. "I hope it was Jack." Martha breathed, hating how she sounded. Loud steps sounded directly in front of them. "Here!" The Doctor yelled, his voice quavering.

Jack appeared and Martha sank to her knees. The Doctor gripped her shoulder, painfully hard. In Jack's arms was Donna, her shirt covered with blood.


	4. More Vampires

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately Doctor Who doesn't belong to me. I'd love to be able to make Martha and the Doctor fall madly and passionately in love in the show, but the _real _owners are EVIL and the Doctor is still loved up with Rose.

A.N: I've also got to beg forgiveness for how long this took. I had a chapter written, and then I went and _lost_ it, like the genius I am. That was a blessing in disguise however, because I _think _this one is better.

* * *

Martha did a thing she rarely did, being the professional she was. She swore. Loudly. The blood was rapidly spreading across Donna's shirt, and Jack's too.

It was clear that all was lost unless the Doctor performed a miracle. He gripped her shoulder painfully hard, and seconds passed. "Open that door!" Jack hissed urgently, seeing the need to galvanize the Doctor into action.

The Doctor shook his head to clear it, and wrenched the TARDIS' doors open in a way that he would have horribly killed anyone else for.

Jack swept in, the others followed. Martha hesitated before going in. Was that _eyes _she could see amongst the trees?

She then followed a trail of blood to the TARDIS med-room. The Doctor was for once acting like a _doctor._

He'd got Donna onto a bed, and seemed to be organising a blood transfusion. Martha made a mental note to ask him what _blood _was doing on the TARDIS.

"What took you?" he asked. "I thought I saw eyes in the trees out there." Martha replied, pulling gloves on, and starting to clean the wound.

"Why would they follow us?" Jack asked as he brought over an armful of bandages. "If they _did._" The Doctor said sceptically. "May have been hysteria." Martha scowled. She'd known he wouldn't believe her.

She picked out bullet, thanking her stars it hadn't been in deep. The Doctor set up Donna with the bag, already knowing her group. Martha was impressed at how fast he'd ran tests.

Then he froze. Martha raised an eyebrow. So far as she could tell, everything was fine...unless the idiot had given Donna the wrong blood.

"Did you..." Martha began dangerously. Jack however noted the direction of the Doctor's gaze and interrupted. "Why are you staring at the bullet, Doctor?" "It's black."

Martha and Jack exchanged looks. They'd known a day would come when old age caught up with the Doctor, but they'd given him at least a few more decades.

"Yes, Doctor. Now how some rest?" "I'm not crazy!" The Doctor snapped, knowing full well what they were thinking. "Sometimes vampires either poison their bullets, or do something to change their victim into a vampire. Silver for poison. Black... for vampire."

Jack left for the library, muttering something about cures and 'holidays' with the Doctor. "How do we _know?_" Martha asked. "When we wake up with fangs in our necks." replied the Doctor.

"_Before _we're all dead!" she snapped, scowling at him. "All the signs are useless right now. She'll go unusually pale; right now you don't know what's sheet and what's her face. Her mouth will ache; unconscious. She'll develop a taste for meat, bloody towards the end; unconscious."

"Donna already loves meat." Martha groaned. A sign was already useless. Granted that didn't really matter, but it was still depressing.

Suddenly an alarming judder rocked the TARDIS. "JACK?!" The Doctor yelled. "It wasn't me!" Jack called indignantly. "I was checking if you were OK, you idiot!"

Martha rolled her eyes, mouthing 'Guys.' She made to go to the door, but the Doctor stopped her. "I think there was a lot more to those eyes than vampires." "The eyes that were down to hysteria?! Anyway, like what?"

"Police." he sighed. "I'm rather afraid that clearing may have been 'sacred', and consequently, 'restricted.' My enemies with connections might jump at the chance to use this and my...eh...colourful past to get me."

"So to summarise," Martha began, in a voice that didn't sound good to the Doctor, "_You _likely have a prison sentence hanging over your head which will probably end up in us _all _going down and a possible _vampire _sharing the ship with us! This _cannot _get-" Jack clapped his hand over mouth. "Don't."

Martha's reply was interrupted with what seemed to be bombs dropping outside. "We're out of here." The Doctor said, sweeping through to the console room. Jack remained to attempt to salvage Martha's sanity. Neither noticed as Donna's skin even paler, and she clapped her hand to her mouth in pain.

The Doctor strode quickly down the corridor, the urgency draining from him with every step. He eventually slowed to a walk, deep in thought. He often buried himself in 'adventure' to prevent his thoughts rising; it was an inevitable consequence that in his rare quiet moments that they surfaced.

And taking into account how things were usually, this sadly _was _quiet for him. He slowed to a complete halt just as he reached the console room. Biting his lip he walked to the console room, laying one hand upon the namesake of the room.

He was unsure why, but he always felt closest to the TARDIS _here _of all places. A sense of calm returned to him as he stood in that position, his eyes closed, mind blank.

Footsteps brought him out of his reverie, and he groaned softly, seeing Martha approaching. She was definitely...prominent in his thoughts. He looked up properly and saw that she was looking happy- not entirely characteristic in such situations.

She ran the final few steps and pulled him into one of the familiar embraces. "What's up?" he asked softly. "Apart from alien forces out for our blood?" she asked merrily. The Doctor immediately pulled away from her, and eyed her worriedly. Martha wasn't one to bow under pressure- but now it seemed as if she'd cracked.

"What's up?" he repeated, looking very worried. The one person in the crew who could safely claim complete sanity, insane? "Don't worry...Donna's conscious, and not remotely vampiric!" "Define vampiric..." the Doctor muttered, walking away.

Martha considered his back. This wasn't the reaction she'd expected. In fact, his body-language indicated things were very wrong. "Well, what is it?" she demanded, forcing him to turn round by tugging his arm.

"I..don't...think..." he muttered vaguely, his eyes unfocused. "I'll say..." He made at a face at her that was at odds with his supposed level of maturity. "I don't think_ this_ tribe uses the bullets." he muttered. "How many vampire tribes do you _know_?!" Martha hissed, unable to comprehend the statement completely. This was important, her brain decided.

The Doctor attempted to back away, well aware of what was going on. He was afraid that Martha would be too, soon. Her hand immediately snapped out grabbing him. Evidently she knew he was in some way connected.

It was probably fortunate for the Doctor that when Martha gained it, she couldn't do much with her new found enlightenment. This was because of the second blast that sent shock-waves through the TARDIS.

She and the Doctor were knocked to their feet, being near the epicentre. "Oof!" "Sorry..." The shaking over, Martha realised that the soft, but bony _thing _that had broken her fall was in fact the unfortunate Doctor.

_'Hell, that's a good thing. And we're still not even.' _she thought sourly. The Doctor looked dazedly up at her, and opened his mouth to say something, possibly; '_Please _get up; you're crushing my major internal organs- maybe one of my hearts...'

But as he made eye contact, something happened in his throat and the sentence died a premature death. His hazel eyes met her brown ones; confused met angry.

"Are we _going _anywhere?!" suddenly floated through from the medical room. The Doctor muttered a neutered version of his earlier sentence, _sans _complaints about crushed hearts.

* * *

**That last sentence has a double meaning in my opinion. Thought it'd be a nice place to close my now extended chapter. If you read the older one, do tell me if this is better or worse for my interference. Onwards, now!**


End file.
